


The Future Ahead

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Manga Spoilers, Post-Curse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: At first, it was just supposed to be a visit to tell them Tohru is pregnant but Kyo finds out something too.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Future Ahead

Tohru knocks on the door of Haru and Rin's apartment, happily humming and rocking back on the heels of her feet. Kyo stands next to her, hand on her shoulder.

"You think we've almost covered telling everyone?" He asks.

Tohru gives a "hmm" sound in reply. "We haven't told Momiji yet."

"Oh, right, the little rabbit will wanna know."

Tohru chuckles as she looks at him. "He's not so little anymore."

Before Kyo can reply, the door has opened. 

"What a surprise." It's Rin, her long black hair draped around her like a curtain. She's only wearing an oversized shirt, her right shoulder bare.

Tohru blushes, realizing maybe they've interrupted something. "Ah-I-"

Rin rolls her eyes. "Don't freak out. We're done anyway."

Kyo resists the urge to want to hurl over the railing. He knew they were sexually active people, especially with the curse gone and they can now truly live. "We've come to tell you guys some news."

"Oh?" Rin's brow quirks, turning to call over her shoulder at Haru. "Tohru and Kyo are here to see us."

Haru comes walking out of their bedroom, wearing his jeans and no shirt, looking completely relaxed. He comes up behind Rin, resting his chin on her shoulder as he regards their guests.

"Can we come in now? Are you just going to make us stand out here?" Kyo is getting a bit frustrated. 

"Calm down, Kyon-Kyon" Haru says breezily. 

"Don't call me Kyon-kyon!" Kyo bristles. If he still had the cat spirit, cat ears would definitely be popping out of his head.

"Anyway.." Tohru pipes up, smiling. "May we come in?"

* * *

They all gather together at the kotatsu, Haru peeling away at an orange. The smells hit their noses. 

"So, what's the news?" Haru prompts.

"Oh! Ah-" Tohru's face turns pinkish, smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"Nice going, Kyon-kyon." Haru flashes a grin at him.

"Shut up, Haru." Kyo crosses his arms.

Rin smiles a genuine smile. "That is wonderful news, Tohru. Congratulations." She takes a segment of the orange Haru was eating, popping it into her mouth. Tohru smiles at her. "Thank you, Isuzu-san."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Haru asks.

"I don't know, I'm 7 weeks along. I've read you can find out as early as 14 weeks. I'm actually seeing the doctor today after our visit." Tohru explains. She then glances around the apartment. It was the first time she had seen it. A standard Japanese sized apartment with a small living room space, kitchen, and one bedroom. "Do you like living here?" She asks Rin.

"It's better than anywhere else I've been. This place.. it actually feels like home." Rin leans into Haru. He wraps his arm around her, hugging her close. "Gone are the days where I was wandering around, eager for answers for how to break the curse."

"Wait, hold up, you were trying to figure out how to break it?"

"So was Tohru." Rin eyes her as she says it.

Tohru squeals. 

"Tohru?? You?" Kyo turns to look at her and she fidgets under his gaze. He places both his hands on her face, squeezing her cheeks. "K-Kyoo-kun"

He lets go, and Tohru lets out a breath. "I-I mean, yes. I was."

"But why?"

"Because it was causing you and everyone so much pain!" Tohru looks down at her hands. "The desire to do so came during the summer trip to the Sohma house. I was watching you all watching the fireworks and I knew then.." 

She explains further how she went to Shishou and talked with Rin about it. Kyo sits there in stunned silence. He can't believe it. 

"I wanted to do it for you, Kyo-kun most of all!" Tohru takes his hand with hers. "I love you! I didn't want you to leave." Tears gather in her eyes.

 _Of course. Of course._ Kyo thinks, lifting his left hand and gently patting Tohru's head. She was so selfless, as usual. Going completely out of her way. He can't help the smile gracing his face. "I was just surprised is all, Tohru.. who knew you could be such a sleuth?"

"Hey, before you get all lovey-dovey, maybe wait until after you've left." Haru teases.

They both blush, unaware their faces were drawing closer to each other. Kyo coughs into his hand while he gets up. "Anyway, Tohru and I should be going."

"Oh yes, the appointment! Thank you for having us," Tohru gets up too, bidding her goodbye.

"See you, Tohru." Haru smiles at her. "And congrats on the baby. We can't wait to meet him or her."

Tohru smiles back, nodding. She joins Kyo at the door, slipping on her shoes.

Rin comes over to give Tohru a hug. "Thanks for stopping by. Will you be having a baby shower?"

Tohru blinks, her face saying she hadn't thought of it.

"Consider yourself having one. I'll come over sometime to make invites."

Kyo shakes his head opening the door and leading Tohru outside. She's chatting away, saying tomorrow they should see Momiji. Kyo wraps an arm around her waist, excited for their baby and the future ahead. 


End file.
